


A familiar team - a Mcc 10 fanfic

by Theonlygamergost



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Minecraft championship - Fandom
Genre: Fluff, MCC - Freeform, Phil is dad you can’t change my mind, a bit of crying, friends all together!, minecraft championship
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-18
Updated: 2020-09-18
Packaged: 2021-03-08 01:53:12
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26527777
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Theonlygamergost/pseuds/Theonlygamergost
Summary: just really like the Lime Llamas team, I was supposed to write a very angsty moment of Techno feeling abandoned by the Sbi but I needed up writing a fanfic for all of the team! Kinda proud since I wrote this right after waking up while still being half asleep XD~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~(Thank you @/im-default for correcting this fic for me uwu)Enjoy~
Comments: 4
Kudos: 196





	A familiar team - a Mcc 10 fanfic

Techno approached the small building in the middle of the Minecraft Championship plaza, dragging his suitcase along, his sword, shield, and bow were strapped on his back.

Scouting the monitor for his name, he swiftly dropped the Aqua Axolotls dorms key in the tiny holder with the name of the team, after doing so, his attention was back on the monitor: 

_ Tapl... The_Eret... Technoblade!  _

He clicked his name to find the name of his new dorm/team: 

_ Lime llamas huh, Dream was always on Lime Llamas,  _ he sighed,  _ there is no way they’re letting me and Dream team again. _

He looked at the small key holders to find that his new team’s keys were all still there, meaning no one else was at the dorm yet: he was the first one in.

As always I may add, Techno usually changed dorms a day or two after the previous event ended, in fact, many keys were still missing, people took it way slower than he did and usually changed dorm just as their team was announced.

Grabbing one of the Lime keys, he headed for the dormitory.

When he, Wilbur, and Phil started teaming together, he had studied the disposition of the buildings in the server, he knew exactly where everything was, all of the dorms included.

He passed in front of the Green Guardians and the Yellow Yaks dormitories to arrive at his, unlocking the door a wave of lavender detergent welcomed him into his new temporary home.

Choosing the room on the far right, he placed everything down and started to unpack his suitcase.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

**One text from Nihachu:**

_ Hey Techno, I'm at the lobby, can _

_ you please come pick me up? _

Nikki and Techno had been texting each other recently since she had decided to join MCC, Techno offered himself to go get her at the lobby and escort her to her dormitory since he knew the place like the back of his hand.

They met up and he immediately took her to the team announcing building to get her keys: she was probably tired from packing all of her things and getting here, it was better that she knew where her room was.

”So… What's your team?” Techno was leaned against a pillar, waiting further behind her not wanting to see her team before her.

”Lime Llamas..?” She read out loud slowly, Techno’s eyes widened before laughing in joy ”You're on my team, Nikki!”

It took her a moment to process the information, but when she did she covered her mouth, cheering as well. ”Oh my God really?! That's amazing!” The two of them high-five and started walking to their team’s dorm.

Unlocking the door, they found Eret on the couch with a laptop on his lap, as soon as he noticed them entering, he bounced in his seat and quickly got up to hug Nikki, all of them beaming with joy.

After Nikki chose the other room on the right, Techno and Eret sat down to talk.

”It’s been a while, my dude! I was wondering for how long Scott could avoid teaming us together” Eret took the laptop back into his lap without paying too much attention to the device, ”Yeah, it was bound to happen at some point” silence fell, the last time they sat down and talked was ages ago, an initial awkward moment was normal.

”So…” Eret broke the silence, Techno was very glad he did, ”It's been a while since SmpEarth huh” the two of them started talking about many things, from when they used to talk on SmpEarth to when Eret teamed with Vikkstar and Pete, they also shared strategies on various minigames until the conversation became a genuine, how have you been dude? 

After Nikki emerged from her room, she asked if anyone wanted an infusion or tea, both of them thanked her and asked for an infusion.

As the boiler started making noises, the door opened behind them, revealing the last member of their already perfect team.

”No fucking way” a Jordie accent swore as he saw the three people in the room, turning to the door, Techno couldn't believe his eyes.

He bolted as fast as he could to the blonde man who had entered the door, hugging him tightly.

”Wooh, Jesus Christ Techno, you're going to break me” he let go of the deadly grip as tears started building in his eyes.

”Hello Technomate~” Phil peaked at him from underneath his green and white hat, ”I’m happy to see you too”.

Techno was at a loss of words, what were the odds? His new team were people he knew and cared about, this was just amazing!

Phil closed the front door and went on to greet Eret and Nikki, who were also very happy that Phil was the last teammate.

“This is probably the best team I’ve ever gotten after the Sleepy boy’s team” Techno whispered to himself loud enough for everyone to hear,” I don’t even care if we win, I’m just so happy” 

Phil, Eret, and Nikki all smiled at him gesturing to stop standing at the exit and instead, sit on the couch with them.

Was this a dream? He didn’t know, but if it was, he hoped no one would wake him up.

  
  



End file.
